I Miss You
by Rescuers
Summary: A dramatic story of the love between a mother and a daughter...and how Miley must choose between Hannah or her mom...... "A beautiful Story." -Clarie2313 "I really like it." -ForgetMeNot5423 "Can't wait to read the ending!" -thecooljoseph


"Dad, I just got a call and _Malibu Records _and they want me, Hannah Montana, to have a concert at the Malibu Stadium tomorrow!" Miley screams.

"Miles, does it have to be tomorrow?" Robby Ray says. "You do know we're going to the bayside tomorrow, right??"

"Bayside? What for?"

"Sweet Niblets! Miley, don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"Hmm.....Is it Jackson's birthday?"

"Miles, it's your Mom's birthday. How could you forget?"

"Dad, Mom's been gone years ago. Of course I'd forget!"

"Miles, she's not gone. She never is. She'll always be in your heart, no matter what. The Bayside was your Mother's favorite place, you know. And if you think being Hannah Montana is more important than your Mom's birthday, then...."

Robby never finished his sentence,because he directly went upstairs, and Miley didn't know why. Miley sat down on the couch and stared at the picture of her and her mom. "Why'd you have to go, Mom?" Miley says, crying. "Why?"

Miley started singing the song she always sang while thinking about her mom.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

And suddenly a tear runs down Miley's cheek.

"Lilly, what should I do?" Miley says. "I mean, I know it's my mom's birthday, but this Malibu Concert thing is really a once in a lifetime chance."

"How is it a once in a lifetime chance?" Lilly asks. "I mean, you have concerts ALMOST every day of the year."

"Lilly, what are you talking about?" Miley says. "I haven't have a concert in weeks! People are practically forgetting about me! And besides, talent agents are going to be there, so if I do a good job, they're gonna land me in a musical!"

"Really?" Lilly exclaims. "What's the play about?"

"About the love of the mother and her...daughter."

"Oooh....Speaking of love, I'm having a major problem with Oliver these days."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I mean, he won't answer my phone calls, won't reply my e-mails, and I've never even seen him this week! Sometimes I think he doesn't like me anymore."

"Lilly, that's Silly! Of course Oliver still likes you. Anyway, back to my problem. I just don't wanna..."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Um.....Back to my problem?"

"That's what I thought you said. Bye."

"Wait, Lilly, why are you leaving? We haven't even solved my problem yet!"

"Well, what about MY problem?!! What...is your problem so much bigger than mine that we have to let it go??!!!"

"Lilly, you know that's not true!"

"Oh is it? Because for the almost the past days, you've been to busy being Hannah Montana. Missing my birthday party, going to parties you don't even bring me too, and worse of all, not caring about me. Well, I wish you were never Hannah Montana!"

"Well I wish you were never my best friend!!!!"

"Well, you've got your wish granted! Good Day, popstar!!!"

"Good Day, amatuer!!!"

And as Lilly leaves, Miley starts crying again, only this time, she didn't sing.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Miles. Aren't you suppose to be rehearsing for your concert?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about with you, Dad. "

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you the complete story."

"Yeas...why?"

"These agents are gonna be in the concert. If I do a good job, I get to be in their musical."

"Well let me tell you my story, Miles."

"Dad, you don't have too..."

"Your mom and I met at the bayside. I was there to get some rest because I had too many country star problems. And then, I saw your mom at the bay, holding a giant chocolate cake in her hand. I thought I'd make a good first impression by asking a slice, so I did, and she gave me. Turns out it was her birthday that day, and I felt so guilty about asking her for cake on her bday, I tried to give it back to her, but she said, "It's okay. You can have it."

Miley felt so touched by the story, but she knew the truth had to come out.

"Wow, Dad. That's really sweet."

"Well thanks, Honey."

"Dad, I have something to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"I called Malibu Records today, and they asked me if I would do the concert or not."

"What did you say?"

"Well....um.....I......I said that I...."

"You said what, Miles?"

Miley took a deep sigh. "I said..............."

_Cliffhanger, huh? Well, you'll know on the next chapter. I'm trying to get the story to get as dramatic as it can get, but not TOO dramatic, or it'll go nasty. I'm just trying to make my readers cry. (He-he-he.) Until then! Don't stop reviewing!_


End file.
